EN EL NOMBRE DE DIOS
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: michiru ha sido sometida bajo el tribunal de la santa inquisicion, por haber mantenido relaciones con otra mujer. pero ella a pesar de las torturas a pesar del dolor, protegera ese amor tan puro a costa de lo que sea. pero nada es lo que parece, el dolor fisico no es lo peor en este mundo. ahora la version de haruka ;
1. La condena de michiru

_**todos los personajes le perteneces a naoko takeuchi, el titulo, pertenece a la canción "EN NOMBRE DE DIOS" de mago de oz que también es alusiva al tema . (si tienen alguna queja del tema, leer mas abajo) **_

en nombre de dios

Michiru veia como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, el dolor lacerante que producía su cuerpo pronto llegaría al punto de hacer que se desmayara…bueno si es que ellos lo permitían. el verdugo se había agachado para tomar su cuerpo que yacía tirado en el calabazo cansado de haber sido sometido a varias horas de tortura

-vamos camina—grito aventándola por afuera de la celda, Michiru no sabía como sus piernas aun resistían el peso de su cuerpo, debido a una pequeña dosis del potro en ella, afortunadamente solo fue leve, su compañera de celda habia regresado hecha una piltrafa humana, habia muerto esa misma noche llena de lamentación y llantos que podían ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera, comenzó a caminar lentamente miro discretamente al guardia llena de odio, varias veces habia abusado de ella, sexualmente, mental y espiritualmente. tenia una mente terriblemente retorcida.

-hoy es tu juicio final—dijo el guardia tomandola del cuello y casi jalando a michiru para que se diera prisa—entenderas que no puedo esperar verdad encanto— michiru cerro los ojos, ya habían pasado un mes desde que estaba confinada en esa mazmorra del infierno, la razón: haber sostenido relaciones sexuales con otra mujer. "con que ella este bien" "con que ella no tenga problemas" "con que no le pase nada a ella" pensaba michiru una y otra vez cuando la torturaban preguntándole el nombre de su compañera de cama, nombre que michiru habia jurado guardar dentro de sus labios con gran recelo, no revelarlo ante nadie de los jueces ni verdugos, por que si lo hacia ella tendría que pasar por todo lo que michiru estaba pasando.

-asi que hoy—susurro michiru quien ya se estaba preparando para morir. el verdugo abrio la puerta y michiru vio a los trece jueces con sus tenebrosas mascaras de fierro , sentados en el tribunal que no tenia ni una sola alma, solo los trece jueces, michiru y el verdugo. volteo a ver la mesa llena de instrumentos de tortura. el verdugo la sento violentamente en la silla, la amarro de las manos, y de los pies. todos veian expectantes lo que sucedia.

-¿ha pensado acerca de lo que hablamos la ultima vez que nos vimos?—pregunto el juez de en medio. michiru sabia quien era. era el propio obispo en persona quien habia desarrollado cierto fervor enfermizo hacia ella, acudia a todas las torturas, y varias veces la habia violado como un "intento de purificar su alma" a su derecha se encontraba otro de los jueces, el mas temible. el que se habia encargado de aplicarle todas las torturas y decirle que no le dieran ningun trato especial. ese juez la odiaba, ella lo presentía. lo que si sintió como le temblaban las piernas

-dinos el nombre de la persona con la que te acostaste infame pecadora—dijo el uno de los jueces. michiru apretó los labios aun mas. le volvieron a repetir la pregunta, aun mas la tenso.

-señor obispo, si me permite…- dijo el juez que michiru mas temia.

-adelante duquesa, adelante—dijo el otro juez.

-la pera vaginal te hara hablar, solo a través del dolor tu venceras a lucifer y reconocer tu terrible error, michiru kaioh hoy tu aceptaras que ser lesbiana es una enfermedad— se escucho la voz del terrible juez. todos en la sala comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-¡con la tortura obtendrás el perdón¡- menciono otro de los jueces y los demas soltaron grititos de exclamación y aprobación.

-pon tu alma en paz que de tu cuerpo yo me ocupare— dijo el verdugo tomandole delicadamente el rostro, bruscamente tomo su vestido y de un tiron los rasgo. michiru clavo sus manos en el asiento, cuando sintio el objeto metalico introducirse dentro de ella

-no omitas detalles cuéntame, como se montaban las dos—dijo uno de los jueces que se encontraba en el extremo de la izquierda parándose no pudiendo ocultar su gran exitacion. michiru callo un momento, estaba a tiempo de hablar, pero no no lo haría nunca ni aunque su cuerpo fuera partido en pedazos.

hace 1 mes

—eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en este mundo"— decía haruka tenoh, una acaudalada mujer a michiru mientras la besaba, michiru una inocente campesina cayo muerta de amor en cuanto la conoció. era aparte de hermosa una mujer de enorme corazon, siempre, siempre apoyo a michiru, cuando sus padres habian muerto, cuando tuvo problemas económicos. por su parte michiru siempre le pagaba entregándose noche a noche cuando haruka iba a visitarla, la trataba con tanto amor, con tanto cariño, no habia duda, haruka la amaba y todo hubiera salido perfecto si no hubiera sido por que charles, un amigo de michiru que queria llegar a ser algo mas de ella entro a su casa cuando descubrió que noche a noche michiru recibia la visita de alguien. el hombre celoso de haber perdido el amor de la mujer que queria entro a la humilde casa y las encontro a las dos, en pleno acto sexual, haruka que tenia la cara entre las piernas de michiru, se oculto como pudo, pero el hombre habia salido despavorido de ahí

-demonios, ese bastardo la pagara- dijo haruka poniéndose la ropa rápidamente y salir de la pequeña habitación

-¿A dónde vas?—

-como que a que…voy a matar a ese infeliz, si llega a ir al tribunal del santo oficio me mataran a ti a mi—dijo haruka saliendo despavorida.

dos días despues de ese incidente, michiru no volvió a ver a haruka y unos guardias, fueron a buscarla a su casa y se la llevaron arrastrándola, al tribunal, ahí pronto el obispo no dudo en meterse a su celda, los guardias la ayudaron a atarla de pies y manos para que su excelencia la violara enfrente de todos los demas presos, habia pasado un mes de humillaciones, dolores y torturas

-con que ella este bien—pensaba consolándose, seguramente no habia podido alcanzar a charles, y este habia ido con la policía. michiru a veces pensaba si charles en su despecho habría llegado a matar a su adorada. el dolor la saco de sus pensamientos. en si michiru siempre fue muy fría para soportar el dolor, pero la pera vaginal era uno de los tormentos mas temibles. sintio un ardor horrible en el vientre y le siguio a eso un punzon en todo el cuerpo. comenzó a llorar y a temblar frenéticamente en el asiento

-si has perdido la fe y has pactado con el mal, por ser gay o bisexual el santo oficio de purificara, solo te salvaras de tanto dolor si nos dices con quien estabas esa noche,¿¡QUIEN ES TU AMANTE¡?— pregunto el obispo, michiru ya no podía callarlo mas.

-¡POR FAVOR, PAREN ES UN ERROR, POR FAVOR YA NO AGUANTO, NO ESTABA CON NADIE ESA NOCHE¡- michiru comenzó a llorar, tenia toda su vagina desgarrada, los chorros de sangre le bañaban todas las piernas. el obispo se paro.

-si tu me dices quien era tu amante te dejaremos en paz, te daremos una muerte piadosa ya que esa es suficiente prueba de que el diablo se ha salido de tu cuerpo.—michiru seguía sollozando a causa del dolo, el obispo se relamió los labios, era exquisito verla sufrir, una excitación le sobresalía por la entrepierna. -¿cooperaras con el tribunal no es cierto?—michiru asintió fervientemente-¿bien quien era tu amante?—

-se …se llama….—

-no trates de engañarme, por que te ira peor—

-haruka …-

-¿Quién?—

-haruka la condesa de tenoh— al oir esto los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, michiru no alcanzaba a entender todos los murmullos. se paro entonces el juez mas temido, a la derecha del obispo-

-no es posible, la condesa de tenoh fue la que hablo con un testigo. que te vio a ti y a otra mujer, ella fue la que nos dijo las practicas diabólicas que tu realizabas—dijo el obispo, el juez se llevo la mano a la mascara

-su excelencia es evidente que quiere incriminarme en su juego—dijo el juez revelando por fin su cara, era haruka, michiru no queria creer lo que veia. – usted sabe que dios es mi camino y no hay nada de diabólico en mi, esta mujer miente….es evidente que solo el fuego purificara su alma retorcida y diabólica…¡DEBE ARDER EN EL QUEMADERO POR HEREJE, LESBIANA, DEPRAVADA Y MENTIROSA¡- grito haruka fuera de si, michiru no reaccionaba, todos asintieron.

-muy bien, michiru kaioh sera quemada mañana a primera hora.— dictamino el obispo, el verdugo le comenzó a quitar las ataduras de las manos y los pies.

-haruka—susurro michiru , suplicante, -haruka—tenia que ser un error, debía ser un error, como toda respuesta haruka se paro y se acerco hacia donde estaba ella, le tomo delicadamente el rostro y le sonrio. despues michiru sintio un terrible dolor, producto de la cachetada que le habia propinado haruka

-ramera asquerosa—dijo para despues escupirle en la cara. fue todo. fue la ultima vez que michiru la veria. esa noche michiru se encontraba acurrucada en la esquina de la celda, todos creerían que por el agonizante dolor, pero lo que le dolia era el alma. no veía, no pensaba, ni siquiera le tomaba importancia al dolor lacerante de su entrepierna que no dejaba de sangrar, tenia la mente en blanco, nada mas, nada menos.

el dia no tardo en llegar, y michiru como una autómata no queria nada mas, no le dio importancia a los gritos y pedradas que recibían de la multitud. el fuego se hizo presente avanzando, primero quemando los pies, los gritos y lamentos de dolor de los demas condenados no se hicieron esperar, michiru apretó los labios . ¿Cómo habia podido ser haruka un demonio disfrazado de angel? fue cuando encontro una mirada inconfundible arriba de un balcón que no perdia detalle de tan macabro espectáculo. no pudo contenerse mas

-¡maldita seas haruka tenoh….MALDITA SEAS¡ -grito con todas sus fuerzas, tenia los ojos desorbitados y sus dientes rechinaban por el odio y coraje que estaba experimentando, se intento zafar del amarre que la ataba al tronco. con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba débil y no lo lograría. vio como haruka no se inmutaba ante lo que le habia gritado, al contrario, sonrio de manera socarrona. michiru al ver esto, comenzó a llorar, -¡OJALA QUE EL RESTO DE TU VIDA SEA TAN INFELIZ COMO LA MIA¡- solto michiru. que vio como una sirvienta se acercaba a haruka le comentaba algo, la rubia asintió y se paro, volteo a ver a michiru una ultima vez. se despidió de ella con la mano, y se retiro del lugar. michiru por su parte se quedo a esperar silenciosamente la muerte y ojala que dios la perdonara por su terrible pecado.

_**bien, primero que nada NO soy masoquista ni sadomasoquista, este fic salio cuando escuchaba la canción, y me pareció importante hacer uno de este tema ya que, los asesinatos que ocasiono la santa inquisición en medio de tanta tortura y dolor debe ser algo indignante para todos como sociedad. la iglesia ocasiono una matanza que nos retraso aproximadamente unos 300 años, (no me meto con la religión, yo soy atea pero no dire nada estilo "dejen de creer en dios" por que respeto a todas las personas, tampoco me estoy metiendo con la iglesia, solamente es como un pequeño homenaje a todas esas personas inocentes que murieron a causa de unas personas fanatizadas, e ignorantes por la época que se vivía) **_

_**no quise meter tanta violencia ni escenas de violaciones, por que, no es mi estilo de hecho si se me estaban ocurriendo unas ideas medio,medio medio fuertezonas pero decidi que no , tambien pues se que les impacto mostrarles a una haruka tan hija de la ch… pues, si xD queria hacer algo nuevo e impactante :P , tambien les recomiento escuchar la canción en nombre de dios, si da de que pensar. pobrecita michiru : / me dio pena elegirla como que sufrirá, siento que me gusta mucho lastimarla, tanto en "el arenque encantado", como en "el amor es una rosa", y pronto en "el amor es una película" pero siento que haruka ama mas a michiru no se por que, asi que elegi que ella fuera la que cruelmente la dejara a su suerte :P **_

_**no se si hacer este capitulo nada mas, o incluir la versión de haruka en el siguiente, ¿Qué me aconsejan ustedes? **_

_**ya saben comentarios, reviews, jitomatazos (justificados ,obviamente) , es mas si quieren comentar su opinión acerca del tema de la inquisición, bienvenidos :D **_


	2. La locura de haruka tenoh

HOLA HOLA QUE TAL : ) BUENO ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO Y ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, BUENO ESTA ES LA VERSION DE HARUKA ESPERO LES GUSTE, RECORDANDOLES QUE NADA ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A NUESTRA QUERIDA NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

AH POR CIERTO OTRA COSA, VISITEN MI PERFIL AHÍ TENGO DOS LINKS QUE QUIERO QUE CHEQUEN, UNO ES DE MI FORO QE ACABO DE HACER DE ESTA PAREJA (ya que no hay ninguno por el amor de ala ) para que convivamos un poco mas como comunidad, Y OTRO ES DE MI PAGINA DE (res social de azul y blanco muy conocida que empieza con "F" y termina con "K" ) , PARA QUE ME CONOZCAN, YO LOS CONOSCA Y ENTABLEMOS AMISTAD, ADEMAS AHÍ PUEDEN VER IMÁGENES DE HARUKA Y MICHIRU ACERCA DE LAS HISTORIAS, CONOCER LOS PERSONAJES, INCLUSO DARME SUGERENCIAS DE QUE TIPO DE HISTORIA QUIEREN VER POR ESTOS RUMBOS ( )

EN FIN LOS DEJO LEER YA

El viento soplaba fuertemente en el bosque, ahí una muchacha rubia esperaba apoyada en el hermoso caballo blanco, vestia un atuendo elegante y fino. vio la silueta de una mujer pasar y sonrio fervientemente otra victima sin duda, eso era genial no le gustaba ir a checar sus tierras, de hecho no iria si no fuera por una cosa : conseguir mujeres , siempre era lo mismo, ninguna se resistía, todas caian a sus pies.

-¿disculpe?—

-si dime—contesto a la hermosa rubia, la conocía, se llamaba serena tsukino, sobrina de uno de sus peones, trabajaba en el huerto según parecía

-eh…no nada ..yo—titubeo la muchacha

-dime jovencita, vives cerca de aquí—pregunto haruka, la muchacha asintió –estas sola, me puedes invitar un vaso de agua, el dia esta algo caluroso—

la muchacha comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña en la que vivía, una vez dentro, comenzó a despojarse de toda la ropa que poseia

-dejame ayudarte—dijo haruka tomando el camisón de la campesina rozando todo su cuerpo de paso, su mano se perdió en la entrepierna de serena –una vez la ropa fuera ya no puedes volver atrás nunca jamás—dijo haruka, quien sintio estremecer a serena que alzo su brazo hacia la nuca de haruka quien no perdió el tiempo y mordió delicadamente el cuello de la débil campesina. haruka no dudo e introdujo completamente el primer dedo, sintio un liquido tibio y rojo prueba ferviente de su virginal pureza, comenzó a frotar sus dedos frenéticamente, no era suave, no era dulce. esa muchacha ahora era de su propiedad no habia vuelta atrás. –puedes ayudarme un poco muchacha aquí muchacha— dijo desabrochándose el cinturón y dejando ver un poco su entrepierna, se hizo a un lado la ropa interior, serena no sabia moverse

-¿Qué hago?—pregunto inocente mente , haruka hizo una mueca de disgusto y tomo bruscamente los cabellos de serena, acerco el rostro hacia su clítoris

-con tu lengua chúpalo—dijo simplemente, serena volteo a verla rápidamente no queria hacerlo , haruka la miro amenazante –y mas te vale que me guste—la expresión de serena cambio a una de deseo total, acerco su lengua hacia la intimidad de haruka, la saco toda y profundamente recorrió todo el clítoris empujando levemente con su cabeza, haruka se arqueo un poco—muy bien, ahora hazlo en cirulos sobre todo en la bolita que esta en la parte superior , primero hazlo lento—serena obedeció la orden, serena sintio alrededor de su boca un liquido caliente con un sabor amargo, no sabia por que pero no podía dejar de parar. –¡AH TIENES UNA LENGUA DELICIOSA¡- gimio haruka –ahora hazlo rápido, ¡MAS RAPIDO¡- dijo tomando la nuca de serena con furia cuando sintio estremecerse del placer –¡toma todo el jugo de mi libido¡ hazlo¡- serena obedeció sin objeción alguna, cuando haruka se canso de esa posición, pensó que era momento de pasar a mayores, tomo a serena furiosamente del cuello, comenzó a hacer presión en este, y con fuerza brutal la subió a la cama, ella por su parte comenzó a desvestirse completamente. serena veía todo el espectáculo embelesada, cuando haruka se subió sobre ella y la beso furiosa, se dio cuenta que en el pecho de haruka habia una gran quemadura en forma rara, no muy reciente , como de un año o dos

-¿eso que es?—pregunto señalando el seno izquierdo de haruka , que se desconcertó al principio, luego furiosa impacto su puño en el rostro de serena

-tu no tienes derecho a preguntar, tu solo estas aquí para complacerme, si vuelves a hacer una estupidez..CONSIDERATE MUERTA ¿ESTA CLARO?- serena asintió, haruka separo las piernas de serena y metió las suyas entre las de ella –voy a comenzar, muévete a mi ritmo, veras que te va a gustar todo esto—dijo lujuriosamente. " pobre tonta ni se imagina que el demonio con sus manos malditas me entrego todo este poder, ¿Cómo lo va a saber tonta, si el contrato me permite dominar a quien quiera, cuando quiera? …es tan sumisa, tan deliciosa, pienso que me robare tambien a esta doncella" pensaba haruka quien comenzó a frotarse contra la intimidad de serena, que se estremeció al sentir el roce entre los dos clítoris. haruka se estiro para agarrar los dos senos salvajemente, con sus uñas largas comenzó a arañar la tierna carne, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente al compas de su compañera

-mas, mas, mas—pedia serena entre gemidos, haruka habia perdido el control, como una bestia aumento la velocidad

-¡callate¡-grito tomando a serena del cuello y apretó fuertemente serena abrio los ojos fuertemente, una ola de placer las estremeció a las dos y haruka solto el cuello de la campesina, y se levanto para vestirse en silencio , sin ver a su recién estrenada amante. –tu, serena tsukino, si quieres repetir esto, deja tu vida , y ven a mi mansion, hoy en la noche….es tu única oportunidad— dijo sin voltear a ver a serena. salio de la humilde cabaña, iba a verla esa noche, eso era seguro, siempre pasaba lo mismo, se acostaba con cualquier chica, y siempre acababa en su mansion eso sucedia desde que hizo ese pacto con el diablo . se subió a su caballo y comenzó a andar por el camino, pronto llego a sus tierras donde estaban la gente plantando coles. su fino oído escuchaba las murmuraciones a lo lejos.

- todas las muchachas caen ante su ambicion— decía una vieja carcomida—esposas e hijas todas por igual-

-es la mejor amiga del obispo— dijo otra anciana, a su oído para que no volviera atreverse a decir eso en voz alta

-¿y por que permiten semejante brujería—

-por que la policía y la inquisición ya no sabe que hacer—

-esa mujer vive sola en el sotano de su casa-

-el puede atraer a cualquier mujer siempre y cuando este en su lista— escucho a un campesino decirle a otro

-un harem es lo que construyo— afirmaba otro al notar el esceptisismo – todas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, seguro se fueron a vivir con ella—

-¿Quién sera la próxima en ir?—se preguntaba todo el pueblo

"pobres idiotas" pensaba haruka para sus adentros tomando una copa en su mansion, se hacia de noche, era hora de la cita, fue a sus aposentos a cambiarse de ropa, le preocupaba algo, la gente habia comenzado a sospechar de su enigmantico comportamiento, pero se cruzo de hombros "soy la mejor amiga del obispo, la mas grande terrateniente, y la pupila favorita del diablo, es natural que sea intocable, no como antes, ya no es como antes," pensó cerrando los ojos y recordando las risas que recibia cuando veian su rostro lleno de fealdad,todo mundo mucho antes la habian rechazado, poco despues de haber hecho el pacto mando quemar todos sus retratos y mando matar a todos aquellos que antes se habian burlado de ella con fría maldad –¿Qué hare con ella?- dijo dirigiéndose a la cabaña de la única amante que no vivía en su sotano, la única que habia dejado en libertad : michiru kaioh

-se puede—dijo abriendo la puerta, para después sentir unos brazos que la cubrían, y unos labios que desesperadamente besaban los suyos.

-haruka mi amor—

-michiru kaioh— dijo sonriendo burlonamente, la cargo y la demosito en la cama, subió su vestido delicadamente , lo cual no pretendía hacer, ya que michiru era la niña que siempre jugaba con ella cuando su papa la llevaba al campo, cuando le confeso su amor regalándole una rosa, michiru tomo la rosa y se la avento en la cara para despues reírse de ella y de su fealdad. haruka introdujo su rostro entre las piernas de michiru.

-michiru oye venia a pregun…- se escucho la voz de un muchacho entrar a la cabaña sin el menor cuidado, haruka introdujo su rostro aun mas, si necesitaban pruebas para condenarla a la inquisición, ahí podría estar la evidencia suficiente, el testimonio de ese impertinente. escucho como el individuo salía corriendo de ahí y su alma se le fue al piso, de un salto alcanzo toda su ropa y rápidamente comenzó a vestirse

-¿A dónde vas?— escucho decir a michiru

-como que a que niña idiota…voy a matar a ese infeliz, si llega a ir al tribunal del santo oficio me mataran a ti a mi—dijo haruka saliendo despavorida. tomo su blanco caballo para darle alcance al hombre, ya habia comenzado a pensar que se habia escapado, cuando lo vio corriendo despavorido en direccion al bosque, si el llegaba a cruzar el bosque, se encontraría con la abadia del obispo, apresuro a su corcel y saco su espada para encajársela al joven, quien cayo muerto inmediatamente. haruka se bajo del caballo para tomar la espada, movio al muchacho pero este ya estaba muerto. con furia lo pateo fuertemente

-pobre escoria, me has arruinado la noche, maldito infeliz—dijo subiéndose a su caballo y perdiéndose en el bosque para dirigirse a hacia la abadia, era su oportunidad para hacer pagar a michiru kaioh todo lo que le habia hecho en su infancia, dejo el cadáver ahí para que los buitres se lo comieran, no era mas de lo que se esperaba para un desgraciado como aquel. llego rápidamente hacia el umbral y toco la puerta desesperadamente

-¿Quién es a esta hora? LARGUESE ¿no ve la hora idiota?— dijo la voz del mayordomo enojado al ser despertado a esas horas de la noche

-¡soy la duquesa de tenoh¡ ABRA O LE PESARA ANTE MI Y ANTE EL OBISPO—dijo molesta de semejante atrevimiento para con ella, se escucho abrir inmediatamente, vio al mayordomo muerto de miedo, haruka intensifico su mirada

-señora duquesa, perdone el atrevimiento, crei que era uno de esos mugrosos que vienen a molestar a estar horas, usted sabe – haruka el cuello del mayordomo en sus manos

-el que no sabe es usted, si a mi me apetece puedo arruinarle la vida, ENTENDIO—dijo haruka pasando hacia el edificio-¿y el obispo?—

-esta en una de sus reuniones— dijo el mayordomo señalando el pasillo, haruka camino hacia el lugar—duquesa no es prudente..—dijo el mayordomo

-que yo sepa los gatos como tu no hablan—bufo haruka molesta con el criado, sabia perfectamente de que se trataban las "reuniones" del obispo, pues ella misma le conseguía a los "participantes" de estas, eran muchachas y muchachos que ella ya no ocupaba, pero que mantenían entretenido al clérigo. que al igual que ella era bisexual, con tendencia a las personas de su mismo sexo, solo que el cura prefería jovencitos de 13 a 15 años, era pos eso que ambos se entendían y se protegían entre ellos. haruka al ser la favorita del cura, fue invitada a ser uno de los 13 jueces elegidos del santo tribunal del país un cargo importantísimo que le daba multiples beneficios y poderes, abrio la puerta de par en par y encontro al obispo en macabra orgia

-haruka, hija adelante adelante, únete—dijo el obispo en cuanto la vio, haruka volteo a ver su entorno, el obispo gustaba de tener intensas noches de tortura, sangre, gritos y demas deleites sexuales, ahí tambien se encontraba fray Bernard, un juez que gustaba mucho de matar a sus amantes una vez terminado el acto sexual, tambien la condesa de Brillianti otra juez del tribunal gustaba de tomar la sangre de sus victimas, principalmente mujeres y asi cada juez tenia sus manias y sus locuras, de hecho muchas veces habian organizado grandes reuniones los trece juntos. si, eran unos malditos, pero eran unos malditos con poder por lo tanto eso los absolvía de todo pecado.

-me trae un asunto urgente excelencia, ¿puede salir un momento?— el obispo no dijo mas, tomo su bata y salio junto con haruka afuera del salon

-dime hija ¿Qué sucede? no me asustes—dijo el obispo tomando a haruka de los hombros. apreciaba mucho a la chica, de hecho la queria como la hija que nunca tuvo

- no es nada grave en realidad, necesito que desaparezcamos a una muchacha llamada michiru kaioh, con urgencia, me he cansado ya de ella y además me ha dado un poco de problemas, aparte tengo uun asunto pendiente con ella—

-ah si, ¿Qué tipo de asunto?—

-el que da mas placer que cualquier otro excelencia—

-ya veo, venganza—haruka asintió sonriendo

-cuenta con ello hija, mañana mismo mando a los guardias, ¿quieres que la tortura se lleve a cabo en mi sotano, o en el tribunal oficial?—pregunto el clérigo

-prefiero que ella no sepa nada, que crea que la han enjuiciado por que la han delatado, ya ahí quisiera dirigir su "purificación"—

-esta hecho hija, mañana estará en la mazmorra del tribunal, cambiando de tema ¿te quedas a la fiesta?, creo que hay tres muchachas que te agradaran—

-no, no gracias, prefiero dormir para estar lista mañana—

al dia siguiente haruka llego al tribunal y se puso su atuendo de juez, se excito demasiado al ver la cara asustada de michiru, y los días siguientes fueron un deleite para ella ver como cada uno de los jueces la tomaba la violaba y humillaba, ver cada tortura, cada dolor y estremecimiento de la campesina que en su infancia le habia rechazado era el placer mas grande que habia experimentado. cada noche de las 30 que siguieron tuvo que utilizar a todas sus amantes para sofocar el placer que michiru kaioh le provocaba. una noche interminable de sexo sin control ni frenos para ahogar el deseo de tomar a michiru en la sucia mazmorra, golpearla y ultrajarla, pero se aguantaba para esperar el máximo placer que seria en unos días….el dia de su confesión, ella se mostraría enfrente de michiru, si, ver su expresión de terror y sorpresa pagaría con creces la humillación recibida.

"-si tu me dices quien era tu amante te dejaremos en paz, te daremos una muerte piadosa ya que esa es suficiente prueba de que el diablo se ha salido de tu cuerpo.—michiru seguía sollozando a causa del dolo,vio como el obispo se relamió los labios, haruka volteo a ver a michiru, al fin habia llegado la hora de que michiru sufriera como ella lo habia hecho un dia -¿cooperaras con el tribunal no es cierto?—michiru asintió fervientemente-¿bien quien era tu amante?— "por fin" pensó haruka sonriendo detrás de la mascara macabramente, que se llevara su alma el diablo, ahora podría morir en paz sabiendo que michiru iba a sufrir lo indecible

-se …se llama….— "dilo ya maldita sea, di mi nombre"

-no trates de engañarme, por que te ira peor— escucho decir al obispo, el cual sabia muy bien que el nombre que debía decir la campesina era el de su pupila, haruka tenoh, ya habian planeado todo fríamente.

-haruka …-

-¿Quién?—

-haruka la condesa de tenoh— al oir esto los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, vio la cara de desconcierto de michiru, volteo a ver a sus compañeros, que murmuraban entre ellos, todos sabían el papel que debía desempeñar cada uno para hacer mas creible todo el teatrito.

-no es posible, la condesa de tenoh fue la que hablo con un testigo. que te vio a ti y a otra mujer, ella fue la que nos dijo las practicas diabólicas que tu realizabas—dijo el obispo, haruka ya no cabia en si de la excitación, era la hora de la máxima aparición, comenzó a quitarse la mascara ante los sorprendidos ojos de michiru, sin escrúpulo alguno le sonrio a la acusada

-su excelencia es evidente que quiere incriminarme en su juego—dijo revelando por fin su cara– usted sabe que dios es mi camino y no hay nada de diabólico en mi, esta mujer miente….es evidente que solo el fuego purificara su alma retorcida y diabólica…¡DEBE ARDER EN EL QUEMADERO POR HEREJE, LESBIANA, DEPRAVADA Y MENTIROSA¡- grito haruka fuera de si, michiru no reaccionaba, todos asintieron fervientemente, michiru descompuso todo el rostro, haruka supo que estaba enloqueciendo de dolor, haruka guardo cada segundo de ese momento tan preciado, la cara de locura michiru valia oro.

-muy bien, michiru kaioh sera quemada mañana a primera hora.— dictamino el obispo, el verdugo le comenzó a quitar las ataduras de las manos y los pies. haruka bajo del la tribuna para salir rumbo a la calle cínicamente, escucho la voz de la sentenciada.

-haruka—susurro michiru , suplicante, -haruka tiene que ser un error, debe ser un error— como toda respuesta haruka se paro y se acerco hacia donde estaba ella "claro, fue el error que cometiste" le tomo delicadamente el rostro y le sonrio. despues michiru sintio un terrible dolor, producto de la cachetada que le habia propinado haruka

-ramera asquerosa—dijo para despues escupirle en la cara. si que su alma se la llevara el diablo, ahora estaba en paz. se giro para salir fue todo. fue la ultima vez que michiru la veria. esa noche michiru se encontraba acurrucada en la esquina de la celda, todos creerían que por el agonizante dolor, pero lo que le dolia era el alma. no veía, no pensaba, ni siquiera le tomaba importancia al dolor lacerante de su entrepierna que no dejaba de sangrar, tenia la mente en blanco, nada mas, nada menos. y a lo lejos dos ojos esmeraldas la veian gozando plenamente su sufrimiento, haruka estuvo toda la noche viendo la tortura mental a la que habia sometido a michiru

-michiru no quisiste ser mia, pero he tomado a la fuerza, tu cuerpo, tu dignidad, y ahora tu mente, que patética eres – vio como el carcelero tomaba el cuerpo de la condenada, para llevarla a la hoguera, haruka decidió tomar camino hacia su casa para ver en su balcón a todo color, la ultima tortura de michiru kaioh, se acomodo en el balcón, vio todo el proceso, ya estaba a punto michiru de ser quemada. vio que michiru se dio cuenta que estaba ahí.

-¡maldita seas haruka tenoh….MALDITA SEAS¡ -grito michiru con todas sus fuerzas, tenia los ojos desorbitados y sus dientes rechinaban por el odio y coraje que estaba experimentando, se intento zafar del amarre que la ataba al tronco. con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba débil y no lo lograría. haruka no se inmuto le daba risa toda esa situacion, sonrio socarronamente, michiru era la condenada y ella…ella habia ganado la partida al final -¡OJALA QUE EL RESTO DE TU VIDA SEA TAN INFELIZ COMO LA MIA¡- solto michiru.

-condesa—escucho decir a rei, su amante mas apasionada –la busca una dama, seguro una nueva esclava de usted-

-debe ser serena tsukino, enseguida voy—lastima no veria el tormento final de michiru, debido a que si se ponía efusiva la cosa el pueblo podría atar cabos con las murmuraciones y lincharla ahí mismo, no debía arriesgarse, volteo a ver a michiru una ultima vez. se despidió de ella con la mano, y se retiro del lugar.—vete al infierno michiru kaioh – salio a recibir a su invitada

-pase, pase señorita—dijo haruka tomandola en sus brazos, a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de michiru y todos los demas herejes, haruka sonrio al verla, no la habia visto de antes pero a veces sucedia asi, chicas llegaban a su mansion dominadas por el contrato, se iba a divertir con esa nueva adquisición , de pronto sintio una punzada, volteo a ver su pecho, un frio puñal habia atravesado su corazon ¡¿pero como?¡ como era posible, se desplomo ligeramente -¡pero que¡ -grito haruka al sentir mas intenso el dolor la espada tenia veneno , la persona se quito el vestido y la peluca, ese rostro, le era conocido, ¿Dónde le habia visto?-¡NO ES POSIBLE TU … ..MUE..RTO¡-

-vida por vida condesa…- dijo charles sonriendo, haruka se hinco debido al dolor, sintio una fuerte patada que le daba el atrevido—pobre escoria, no merecías a michiru… –

haruka vio como todas las muchachas se preguntaban donde estaban y que era ese lugar, todas comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, el hechizo se estaba rompiendo

-¡NO¡ no me dejen sola, no debe terminarse asi, no puede terminarse asi- grito, en un intento desesperado para que el diablo le diera una segunda oportunidad, pero solo vio como todos abandonaban la casa, cuando la ultima muchacha salio del edificio, charles comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, solo para voltearse un momento

-otra cosa creiste que michiru te habia rechazado esa vez, pero no era eso, ella te amaba solo que tenia miedo de que jugaras con ella…pues bueno creo que tenia razón— por un segundo el corazon de haruka paro charles comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. ahí quedo haruka muriendo envenenada escuchando de fondo los gritos de michiru kaioh.

¡QUE TAL¡, SI LO SE, ME QUIEREN MATAR, EN REALIDAD HARUKA AQUÍ ES UNA PE…A. HECHA Y DERECHA, ESPERO NO SE HAYAN OFENDIDO CON LO QUE ESCRIBI, Y ESPER SU REVIEW. AHORA SI FINALIZO ESTA HISTORIA QUE A MI ME HA GUSTADO POR EL TEMA (AUNQUE NO PROFUNDICE MUCHO EN EL DETALLE DE QUE LA IGLESIA SE PORTO COBARDEMENTE EN STA EPOCA, ESO YA SE LO DEJO A LA CONCIENCIA DE CADA QUIEN, que cada quien llegue a su propia conclusión)

ahora si me despido, no se olviden de visitar mi foro, agregarme a la red social que les digo ajajaja , y de dejarme review, un beso y un abrazo a todos

prince of sweet sorrow


End file.
